Indigo Waters
by surferchik1201
Summary: Blake Daniels, all time surf pro, lost a competition to a stupid main-lander. Will her hate for Jake turn into something different? R&R! Please!


INDIGO WATERS

"Shut up, Jenna!" I playfully smack my best friend on her tan arm. We're sitting on the warm sand, hot from the June sun. School is out and Jenna and I like, live at Waikiki beach now. Literally. My parents, John and Elise Daniels, rented out a house right on the shoreline. Even though the island of Honolulu is one big beach, where we live in the city is too far from the coast.

"All I'm saying is that you so could've won that contest, Blake. That stupid asshole." Jenna said, staring out to the waves. She was referring to my previous surf contest, the one where an "I'm better than you" guy cut me off on a wave that was _totally_ mine. He cost me my placing, and next time, he better watch his back.

I sighed, breathing in the comforting salt-infused air. "Whatever. I'm going to beat the hell out of tomorrow's comp. That jerk better just…ugh!" I rose off of my towel and brushed the sand off of my legs.

"Let's go grab a burger." I suggested. We headed over to BURGER SHACK, our not so secret hangout, and plopped down on a bar stool. The Shack was the one place where Jenna and I could come to discuss anything- boys, surfing, school- and feel right at ease. The staff was our second family, and the open air "restaurant" was our second home.

"Jenna! Blake! Long time no see!" Hannah Lastings, the Shacks manager, said from behind the counter.

"The usual?" Hannah asked. "Of course." Jenna and I replied. Our usual was a veggie burger, fries, and Diet Coke, hold the ice. The Shack was the only place that served veggie burgers juuuust right.

Hannah slid our Cokes over to us and just as I was about to take a long refreshing sip, I saw him. _Him. _The guy who had the nerve to cut me off during the comp. He walked over to the bike rack to tie up his surfboard and made his way "inside", his sun-blonde shaggy hair dripping salty ocean water. I turned my head to Jenna and motioned over to _him. _Jenna gave me a questioning glance, but looked anyways. She let out a small gasp when she saw him.

"Holy Honolulu. Who is that hunka-munka?" she half-whispered.

"THAT is the a-whole who cut me off today!" I half-whispered back. I started to rise out of my seat, prepared to rip my competition stealing foe a new one, when Jenna grabbed my arm.

"What. Do. You. Think you're doing?!" Jenna said, pulling me back down.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Going to tell him off, duh!" And with that, I rose, ignored Jenna's shocked expression and strode over to where _he _was sitting.

"Ahem." I said, tapping his perfectly tan shoulder.

"Yes?" He turned around, revealing two emerald green eyes and a breath-taking smile.

"Um," I started. Wow he was cute. But I was here on a mission. Besides, this guy was a total jerk. Right?

"I…just wanted to tell you that…um, erm…" I lost my train of thought. Darn! Why now? Why?

"Hey, aren't you that chick I cut off today at the Surf Competition?" he asked, with a smirk.

Chick? Who does he think he is?

"Uh, yeah. That's me. By the way, who do you think you are for doing that?!" I said, finally finding my thoughts.

"Jake Hills. Just moved to Waikiki from Chicago. Sorry to cut you off, but that wave looked pretty sweet. I couldn't resist." Jake said, shrugging.

"Look, I know you are new in town, but its common surfing knowledge to allow a surfer their wave. You cost me my placing." Recalling the horrifying act, anger brewed inside of me. "Just…don't do it again, okay?" I sighed.

"Fine, fine. I really am sorry." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. " How about I make it up to you with dinner sometime...um…Sorry I didn't catch your name." Jake asked.

"Apology half- accepted. And I don't go out with disrespectful people. Aloha." With that, I turned on my heel and strutted away from Jake. I could tell he wasn't expecting that, and I'm glad to of smacked him with reality.

When I reached Jenna and sat down on the bar stool, she immediately started asking questions.

"What's his name? What did he say? What did you say? Is he from here?..." Her eyes were lit up and she was talking animatedly. I put my hand over her mouth and said, "His name is Jake Hills, from Chicago, he said he didn't know about the rules, which is bullshit, and asked me out, I said no, and walked away."

Slowly, I removed my hand from her mouth and Jenna stared at me like I had 12 heads. "BLAKE! Why on earth would you turn down a date invite from Mr. Abercrombie Model himself?!" Jenna screamed.

"Because. He was a jerk, and I want to play hard to get, jeeze." I said, smiling at the end.

Hannah came over to where we were seated with our food and slid a napkin over to me. She had this funny look on her face, but knowing her, it was probably just gas.

"Um, thanks Hannah, but I don't need a napkin." I said, not really sure of what was going on.

"Oh yes, you do." She said with a wink, and then walked back towards the kitchen.

Jenna looked at me suspiciously, then shrugged. I picked up the napking and written in neat boy-handwritting was: I really am sorry. And I would love to know your name. –Jake.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed a pen off the counter and wrote: Fine. Apology accepted. And if you really want to know my name, meet me at Kai Lani's Point tonight at 7 p.m. sharp.

Jenna squealed as I handed the napkin to Hannah, who had suddenly appeared. I looked at Jenna and gave the slightest smile.

"We need to go shopping." She said, suddenly serious.

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me up, leaving our half eaten burgers and Jake Hills alone at the SHACK.


End file.
